The Lost Child (Rewritten)
by TheWritersJournal
Summary: When Ezra's apprentice Jaiden is trying to figure out about his past. Will Ezra have the courage to tell his Padawan about the dark truth? Or will the dark truth come to him? (Will edit in the future.)
1. Born Into Darkness

A long time ago in a far, far away galaxy. Where the Empire still rule. Lived two people named Ralak and Lilmar. But, they mostly known as Fifth Brother and Seventh Sister. They were Inquisitors trained by the Dark Lord himself. Their job is to hunt down any Jedi that survived after the Clone Wars by the Order 66. But, how they hunt them are very different.

Ralak has a hunter mentality. Killing the first Jedi he sees no question asks. While Lilmar likes to toy with them before the kill. Making her prey suffer before the slaughter. Making them wish they were dead. They're appearance are different as well. Ralak is the stuff of nightmares. With his tall build, gray like skin and strength. His definitely has the look to make anyone run and hide.

The most terrifying feature was his teeth that looks like somewhat of a Karkarodon. His mate on the other hand is a beautiful Mirialan with gorgeous golden black eyes that could kill. But, despite their differences both Inquisitor's are about to share one thing. It started in a small village, in a far away planet. Lilmar is about to give birth to her and Ralaks first child. Lilmar was in a small hut as she starting to push the new life into the world.

The Mirialan started to scream in pain."Oh, by the Force it hurts!" She yelled in agony. Her contractions feels like knifes stabbing her abdomen over and over. Her nails squeezed into the bed sheets making holes. "I know it hurts, but your doing great."

The midwife told the young Inquisitor."OK just one more push and it'll all be over." She told her. So Lilmar gave it her all and pushed with all her might. She let out a sweat dripping, painful shrieking, scream. Her pain suddenly goes away and was replaced with relief.

She then heard the cries of a newborn baby taking it first breath. "Congratulations miss! You gave birth to a healthy baby boy!" The midwife said and then gave the infant to his mother. When Lilmar hold her son she was crying tears of joy. "Hey there handsome. I'm your mama." She placed her finger on her son's tiny nose. She then gently kissed her son's cheeks. The midwife went outside and saw the father standing there anxiously waiting. "How are they? Are both of them okay?"

He asks. "They're doing great. Your wife has given birth to a boy." The midwife told him. 'A boy? We have a boy?' Ralak thought. He quickly snapped out of it when the midwife ask: "Would you like to see them?" Ralak nodded and went inside to see his new family. When he saw them he was glad that both of them are alright. He walked towards the bed to take a closer look at his son. The little hybrid boy has gray skin liked his father.

When the baby opens his eyes he had yellow iris and black sclera like his mother. As the baby looked up he started to wonder who those people are. "His perfect." Ralak told his wife. The proud father was overjoyed that he has an heir to his named. "One day when you get older. We teach you be like us. But you be twice as strong." Lilmar gently passed her son to his father wanting him to hold the life he help create.

The gray skin was hesitate at first but, gladly applied. He place his son on his chest so he can listen to his heartbeat. That made the little hybrid sleep into his protective arms. "Would you like to name him?" Lilmar asks. The Inquisitor looked at her and back to his son and smiled. "I want to name him Obba. It was my father's name before I join the Empire." Lilmar thought about it and, agreed.

She loved the idea to name her child after the person who meant the world to her husband. "We should get some sleep. Tomorrow we have to leave." She said. Ralak shook his head and once more kissed his son. "Sweet dreams Obba." And lay down next to his wife.

They soon fall asleep. As morning rises they soon left. "A future awaits us son. And someday you will join us and fight against the Jedi and rebel scum." Lilmar said to her new born and the new family went to their ship. But, unknown to them that they were spotted by one of the rebel pilots. As soon as he saw them leave he immediately alerted Commander Sato.

"Commander I just saw the Inquisitor's. I think they got a child with them sir." When Sato heard this he instantly said "Child? Why would they have a child with them?" He questioned. "I think it possible that the child is theirs sir. The female looked like she just given birth last night." The pilot said.

' _The Empire are breeding Inquisitor's now? I thought it was forbidden from_ ** _both_** sides _to make children.'_ The commander thought. "Are you certain?" Sato ask making sure the pilot not exaggerating. "Yes sir I'm positive." The commander sigh.

"This is not good. This is not good at all." Soon word spread out about what the pilot saw. And people are starting to get a bit worried. But, not as worried as twenty year old Ezra Bridger. Once a lone kid living in Lothal is now a Jedi. But, this young Jedi is not worried about the Inquisitor's reproducing. His more worried about the youngling.

"I can't believe it. A youngling born in the Dark Side? How could this be?" He thought out loud. "I can't believe either. I'm just as stunned as you are Ezra." He turned around and saw his old Jedi Master right behind him leaning on the door way.

"We have to do something Kanan." Ezra said. "There's nothing we can do Ezra." Kanan told him. "But we can't just let the youngling turn up like those two." Kanan sensed Ezra's worries. "I don't like the idea as much as you Ezra. No child should be born in the Dark Side. But, what can we do?" Ezra sighed. "I just feel like we need to save the youngling." Kanan put his hand on his shoulder.

"I know Ezra. I know. Again there's nothing we can do." He than left Ezra with his thoughts. 'I _would not let the youngling turn out like them. But how can I take the youngling without them noticing? How?'_ He wonder.


	2. An Old Friend

It's been a few days since the pilots discovery. And the young Jedi is still thinking of a plan to get the child without getting caught. And without getting killed in the process. Ezra pace back and forth in his room hoping to get ideas for a plan. 'What am I going to do? If I don't act now it'll be too late.'He thought. "Ezra?" He then stopped and turned around and saw Sabine. "Hi Sabine." He greeted.

"Still thinking about the pilot saw?" She asks. Ezra nodded in response. "Yeah. Still can believe it." The Mandalorian looked at Ezra with hope in her eyes. "I might have a lead." She told him.

That caught his attention. "What lead?" He looked with a bit of confusion in his face. "I just intercepted an radio response from one of the Empire ships saying that they're hiring nannies for the Inquisitors younglings." Ezra was shocked from what she just told him. "There's more of them?!"

"Yes there are. But, sadly we can only save one cause the others are older meaning it's too late for them to convert to the Light." Ezra was filled angered that the Empire would let these creatures ruin those poor innocent lives. "The Empire wouldn't get away from this!" He shouts. Sabine put her hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down.

"They will someday. But, for now we have to think of someone to disguise themselves as a nanny. Someone who is brave or bit crazy enough for the task." Ezra picked up the hologram contacted an long time friend from Lothal. "And I know just the person to do it." He give off a cocky grin. "Mala Marika can I help you?" A young Zabrak girl answered. She was around Ezra's age.

"Mala its me Ezra. Ezra Bridger." When she heard the name Ezra she immediately overjoyed to hear from him. "Ezra! It's been awhile since I heard from you! I guess your too busy saving the galaxy to give a friend a call?" She said joking. "Is there a reason you called?" She question. "Yes. And I'm hoping you up to the task." He told his long time friend. "What task?"

"Me and my associate will explain to you when we pick you up at the ship port. Until then you have to wait my friend. Unless you in." He told her. Mala thought of it. Didn't know what she was getting into, but agreed anyway for her friend sake. "Okay, I'll do it. But how can you get here without being seen?" She asks. The young Zabrak knows that the Empire has double it patrols since the rebellion.

And if Ezra and his so called associate came down to Lothal they both will be in serious danger. "Don't worry. We have our own Imperial V-Wing Starfighter." Ezra told her. "How?" She asks puzzled. "That's a story I tell you another time. Now if you see a ship with a red ribbon around it that's us. All this will happen in 12:30 PM sharp so be there." He sternly said to her. "Okay, I hope you know what your doing Ezra." She soon logged off.

Sabine looked at Ezra with second thoughts. "Do you think this plan would work?" She asks. "It has to. What other choice do we have?." So the next day Mala went to Lothal's ship port to wait for Ezra and Sabine hoping to tell her what their plans are. She soon sees the V-Wing with red ribbon around one of its legs and soon went towards it to go inside. But, only been stopped by one of the Stormtroopers.

"Halt. No civilians are allowed permission to be here." He told her. 'Oh, great. How am I going to get to the ship if those bucket heads wouldn't let me through?'She thought. Four Stormtroopers surrounded her with no chance of escaping. When the Zabrak thought she would get arrested one of Stormtroopers was yelling in pain.

While the Stormtrooper was lying on the ground twitching. She sees the people that she was waiting for. Ezra and Sabine. Ezra tease the rest of the troopers with ease. "Teaser gun. You never know if it comes in handy." Ezra said cockily. "Thanks for saving me. I thought I was going to be sent to prison." Mala thanked. "No problem. Now let's go before more those guys show up." His friend agreed and went inside the ship.

"So what's your big plans of yours that requires my help?" Mala asks. Both Ezra and Sabine looked at each other before answering the question. "Well, we need you to rescue someone for us. And you're the only person I know that can easily slip in and out without getting caught." Ezra told her. "And that's someone is?" The girl asks. 'Oh, boy.'Ezra thought nervously. "An Inquisitors offspring." Sabine blurted out while holding her breath.

Mala was quiet for awhile. Probably thinking how to respond to this. After a long two minutes later she finally answered. "What you two asking me is impossible. Stealing an Inquisitors child is like me jumping off a cliff into valley of knifes and survive. How am I going to get it? I'll been dead in five seconds tops." Mala did make a great point.

"The Empire are looking for nannies to look after the Inquisitors younglings. And me and Sabine know that the Empire doesn't have you in their data banks. So they wouldn't recognize you in any way possible." Ezra explained. Mala just keep looking at those two like they lost their minds. "Mala please. I know this is insane but, think of it this way. You be famous." Ezra trying to convict her. "I'll be a wanted criminal." The Zabrak said making another good point.

Ezra gave her the whimpering face trying to make her change her mind. The Zabrak tried to look away but, can't ignore it anymore and cave in. "Fine. So where am I going to go to do this nanny thing?"

"The sign up will be in Denon. All you have to do is go in line. They will have this chart with all the Inquisitors names. So we need to arrive early around 8:00 AM so we can have the best chance to get the Inquisitors we after. Their name are Fifth Brother and Seventh Sister." Ezra informed.

"So is there any more questions?" Ezra looked at his friend. Mala shook her head yes. "Why do you two want the Inquisitors youngling so badly? So badly you want me to steal it away from them?" Ezra looked at his friend with a stern eye. "Cause no youngling should never be born to the Dark Side." Mala sigh.'What am I getting myself into?'


End file.
